The Only One Who Can Save Me
by Xx.Crazy.girl99.xX
Summary: Derek lives with his house maid, his almost never there dad and his three brothers. his brothers are mean, cruel and they absolutely HATE Derek. Derek's only friend is Simon, who he spends most of his time with. Simon is the only reason Derek stays out of the gang his brothers are in (THE PACK). But when he meats Chloe will she be the one to save him or push him over the edge?
1. Ahhh, Brothers, gotta love

**Hey Guys, I AM . This is my first ever fanfic published, Hope you Guys like it or love i don't mind just don't hate it :p  
**

**CHAPTER 1: Ahhh, Brothers, gotta love 'em right.**

DPOV

I jolted from my sleep when a loud bang came from down stairs, I looked at my clock, 2:56AM, '_Ugh' _I mentally groaned. I got out of bed, but there really was no need to, I could hear my idiotic brothers from down stairs. I couldn't deal with this tonight. Every frickn' night my elder brothers come home, either smashed from drinking and smoking weird shit or screaming on adrenaline. I hadn't slept properly since my 'brothers' (more like biologically related assholes) joined 'The Pack'. The pack was literally a pack, for werewolves.

'The pack' goes around doing stupid shit that always end up on the bloody news, like robbing shops, and not like the 7-11 but Target and shit, they also sell drugs and get into fight with other pack from other arias, and sometimes even humans try to fight. IDIOTS. I'm still amazed that nobody has found out that 'The pack' is full on fucking werewolves, there not always the best at being discreet.

I knew if I stayed in this room I was safe from them beating the shit out of me, like they usually do, well that was until I installed a lock and then another five. I knew all they had to do was extend their arm with a small amount of pressure and the door would break. But they were to off their face to remember how to most of the time.

I had also bought many locks for Lydia, our sleep-in house maid. She sleeps next to the laundry, and that's at the back of the house, so she should be safe.

I knew I couldn't get back to sleep from past experience, so I jumped out the window and walked away from the house. Lydia and dad lived on the first floor, my brothers Mark, Mathew and Mitchel, stayed on the second floor, as for me, I got the attic, the ceiling was just high enough that I wouldn't bash my head when I walked. It was quite big so I wasn't complaining.

I walked through the forest at the back of our house. I hate the way my brothers act, dad should have kicked them out long ago, but he doesn't want any more people he loves leaving.

After my mother died my dad was so depressed, my best friend Simon said he was even worse than me. All he did was moping around glassy eyed and a lot thinner than he had ever been. My brothers thought they would make me join 'The pack' but with Simons help I turned them down, and yet they still insist by calling me every name under the bloody moon.

After dad got back on his feet, he went into work mode; he just worked all the time. The only time I say him was on Sunday at lunch when we went out and 'bonded' with each other, even my brothers tagged along.

But for most of the week I spent time at Simon's house, playing video games or helping him with his homework. But he was like a brother to me. and the best one so far.

It was seven when I returned; I got onto the shower knowing my brothers were asleep.

I always needed to shower, I was a seventeen year old werewolf, as big as a house and apparently, and I quote

"As smelly as a dead rat'.

Ahhh, brothers gotta love 'em right.

I was eating breakfast when dad walked in.

"Morning" I said without looking up.

"Derek, the school called" My head shot up so fast that if I were human I would have serious whiplash.

"Why" I ask as casually as possible.

"Well, I know for a fact that you're a genius and I guess the school thinks so to, so they called and asked if you were interested in tutoring".

_Hold on, please tell me he didn't agree, please tell be he didn't say yes, please oh God have mercy on my anti-social soul, plea-_

"And I said yes".

Oh, FUCK. I have the patience to deal with my brothers, I have the patience to deal with my dad, but I have almost no patience towards some dumb shit probably too busy snorting fairy powder up there nose to do homework.

God must HATE ME!

"And why the hell did you say yes?" I asked shooting daggers.

"Because they needed an answer ASAP, so I gave them one"

"Why didn't you get me first?"

"Because you were in the shower, now hurry up and get to school, and go to attendance after school" he said basically pushing me out the door.

I got into my black commodore and slowly turned the ignition while smacking my head agent the wheel of the car multiple times.


	2. Tutoring

**Yay, you've kept reading :D, Okay so in this chapter i have to actuly use my brain in _MATH. _Time to get our smarty pants on :p  
**

**CHAPTER 2: Tutoring**

DPOV

I was antsy all day, I wondered about the person I was tutoring would they be one of those people who was a total pot head and not understand a word I said or would they be just one of those people who just needed help with their schoolwork.

Option one was way more likely.

I sat in the cafeteria with Simon.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Simon asked waving a hand in front of my face, getting my attention.

"Nothing, just annoyed at dad" I say, still pissed off at him.

"Why?"

"Because my dad signed me up for tutoring" Simon looked confused.

"But your smart enough, why would you need tutoring?" I sighed. I think he needs help, seriously.

"No, I mean that I'll be the one doing the tutoring" I say gritting my teeth.

"Ha, you poor sucka!" he said poking his tung (**A/N: H**a**w the Hell do you spell tung?**)at me.

"Polk your tung at me again and I will rip it off" I say trying not to laugh at him expression.

I sat in the attendance office waiting to speak to the front desk lady about my tutoring.

Miss Grape came out and asked what I was doing there.

"Waiting for you, I'm here to find out about the tutoring" I say standing up and leaning on the desk she sat at.

"Okay, so we have pared you with one of the lowest scoring student in math and science, that sound good?"

She said looking in her folder. Great I have to teach an idiot who probably thinks the answer two one plus one is window. **(A/N: 1+1, think about it).**

"Okay, so just go into the library and look for this young lady and you two can figure out a schedule" she said smiling and handing me a folder with righting on the front :**  
Chloe Saunders, age: 16, year: 10, past test scours inside.**

So I was teaching a girl, probably a dumb bimbo/cheerleader.

"Thank you" I say through gritted teeth.

I walked into the library and looked for Chloe. I knew what she looked like, I think.

I turned into the study section of the library and only saw one person; she was bent over a thick text book, her strawberry blond hair covering her face.

"Chloe Saunders" I say, more like a statement than a question. She looked up with bright blue eyes and stared at me mouth open. I coughed awkwardly getting her attention.

"Oh, um, hi, a-are you m-my new t-tutor?" she stuttered. I nodded and came across the room and sat in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm Derek, let's get started" not wanting to waste time I got right into it "so you have problems at math's and science?" I asked, she nodded.

"Okay, so I'm guessing there are your scores from your test's from this semester so far, just gimme a sec" I said opening the folder Miss Grape had given to me. I opened it and was greeted with lots of scores that ranged from 'you just completely failed' to 'you almost made it halfway'. Great.

"I know I'm not the best at any of them, but that's why you're here, right, so, um, where do we start?" she asked, well more like squeaked. I thought for a second.

"Okay let's start with math today, where are you up to in class?" I ask. She pushed a math text book across the table and I looked at the title: **Mean, Median, Mode and Range. **

I looked at her questionably.

"Well, we h-have advanced class's, m-moderate class's and then, well, um, the d-developing class" she said, a blush spreading across her lightly freckled cheeks and nose.

"Okay, I'll right some questions and you solve them, okay?" she nodded and I wrote down a simple one.

25, 18, 50, 39, 38, 56.

"So, solve the mean first" she looked at me like I was nuts

"U-um, okay, so that one is the one where you add them all up?" she asked.

"And then you divide it by the amount of numbers that you have" I say finishing her sentence

"Okay so that would be, um…46" she said after a long while of thinking.

"Actually 46.28, so rounded up it would be 47" I said, just tellin' her how it is.

"Now the median" I said, she frowned.

"Okay, um….50" she said confidently.

"Okay, now the mode?" She looked confused.

"Which one is that?" she asked sinking into her chair.

"The most common number used".

"56" she said.

"And the range?"

"The biggest number minus the littlest" I say sighing the mean I could understand, but really.

"Um, okay that i-is..." she poked her tung out while she thought about it, looking like a confused fourteen year old.

"73" she said almost jumping out of her chair as she said it.

"Okay, so you need help with your Mean and range, we also might need to remind you about which one's which" I said. This was actually easier than I thought, but I was still gonna kill dad.

"So, I'm free on Mondays and Wednesdays and Fridays" she said telling me when she could do tutoring.

"Well, I can do Mondays and Thursdays" I say.

"cool, on Mondays I have Maths and on Wednesdays I have science, so we can do maths on Monday afternoon and science on Thursdays, around 4:00 or 4:10?" she asked.

"4:10 sounds good" I say.

"seeya later" she says getting up from the table and leaving.

I was going to see Chloe on Monday which is in two days, not including today. I'm kind of happy it's the weekend now, but now all that means is my brothers are going to go too late and come home way to early.

I flopped down at my desk and did homework for the next hour. I was dose pretty fast since I do most of my homework in class.

Lydia nocked on my door.

"Afternoon Derek" she said smiling at me, her messy bun coming undone, the 51 year old woman walked into my room and made up my bed.

"How was your day?" she asked as I sat down at my desk.

"Fine, dad signed me up for tutoring" I say telling her about the only eventful event of the day.

"Ahhh, yes I heard about that. So who is the lucky dummy" she said making me crack a small smile.

"Um, a girl at my school, Chloe Saunders" she looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, yay has my little man found a mate" she says beaming. Lydia is always joking about my ant-socialness and lack of a love life, and yes she does now about us werewolf's, in fact she was married to one and had six children with him until he died of a gas bomb at the construction site he was working at over ten years ago. Before that Lydia was a friend of the family, she was also my godmother; after Greg (her husband) died she came to work for us and the maid/nanny.

"Could you not, please" I say in a fake whine.

"Whatever so do you like tutoring?" she asked, waving me over to help her lift the mattress so she could put the sheet on.

"Yeah, I guess, it was my first time today, so I don't really know" I said sitting back down.

"well, okay, but you must tell me everything when it gets more exiting, my entertainment is running low and anything is better than hearing those boys talk about what a green fairy and tequila mixed tastes like" she said rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

"Oh and dinner will be ready at six fifty!" she yelled from down the hall way. I looked at my clock; it was 5:40PM right now so I had a little while to go for a walk.

I ended up taking a long run around the outer edge of the forest,_ I'm going to need to shower before dinner_.

I walked down the hall towards the bathroom and got in the shower just relaxing hoping my brothers would come in quietly tonight. Yeah like that's ever going happen.

**If you enjoyed Please comment, if you didn't: It gets better, I promise :p**


	3. Sleep Over

**Chapter 3: Sleep Over**

DPOV

It was the weekend. Thank God.

On Saturday morning at 9:10AM, I practically shot from my room and jumped into the car, I was going over to Simons for the weekend, and I couldn't wait to get away from my brothers. Dad was of in china working on some business deal. Only God would knows what for. Lydia had the weekend off as well, so I was free for the next 32 hours.

I pulled up Simon's driveway and let myself in with the spare key Simon gave me.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled, when I got in. Kit, Simon's dad, came around the corner and smiled.

"Welcome home, master Derek" he said, putting on a fake English accent and bowing to me. (**Inside joke :p**)

"Simon Derek is here!" he yelled up the stairs as Simon came down.

"I heard, I think all of buffalo heard" he said rubbing his 'injured ' ear.

"Come on in" Kit said beckoning me in to the foyer.

"You had breakfast?" Simon asked.

"Nah, but your pantry is always stocked, to tell you the truth it's the only reason I came over" I say trying not to crack a smile, he punched me in the arm and got out the frying pan and began cracking egg's.

We were eating the last of our breakfast when Simon's sister, Tori, came down stairs.

"Morning sleeping ugly" Simon said, she fake laughed.

"Whatever, I won't be here long anyway" she said grabbing an apple from the bowl.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Well, I'm going to Liz's house for a sleep over with another couple of friends" she said opening the front door.

"BYE DAD! Seeya boys" she said leaving the house, duffle bag in tow.

Me and Simon both smiled at each other and hi-fived.

For the whole day I and Simon played the new video game Kit bought him yesterday. It was awesome, I mean, all it was, was blowing shit up and killing zombies, but it was still pretty damn good. We ate a lot; well I ate a lot, and went to the park and played basketball, While Kit refereed. I won nine games and Simon won 7, Kit also played Simon and Kit VS Derek, I still won 75% of the games.

We went home when it was about 5:40PM and helped Kit get Dinner ready. Both Kit and Simon new I was a werewolf, so that was what we talked about.

"So, Derek, have you changed yet?" Kit asked cutting a square from Simons and his tray of lasagne.

"Nah, I mean your only supposed to start the change at eighteen, but considering many werewolf's these days are more seventeen when they change, so I'm guessing I'll probably change I three or four weeks" I say with true estimations.

"It's amazing that you could make such estimations" Kit said smiling.

"Yeah, being a werewolf is much cooler than being a sorcerer" Simon said.

"No, it's not, plus, I'm just a scary pimple-covered intimidator, as for you, you can shoot sparks from your fingers" I say smiling at him. I always thought of Simon as my younger brother and Kit as my dad. These guys were the family I wish I had.

That night we went into the bedroom at 9:46PM.

"Oh, dude, I forgot, haw was tutoring yesterday?" Simon said while we were playing poker with M&M's as the reward.

"It was okay, she isn't a complete ditz" I say remembering Chloe trying hard to focus.

"Ooh, a girl, she cute? What's her name?" I swear Simon can be such a girl at times.

"Um, her name is Chloe Saunders" I say, Simon dropped his card on the bed.

"Oh, my, God. You're tutoring Chloe Saunders" he said leaning closer.

"I just said that" I said unfazed.

"Dude, she is like the cutest girl in school, well besides Liz, but she's dating someone. Anyway can you please set me up, or like give her my number" his eyes pleading.

"Whatever" I say. He jumped up and started doing his 'Happy dance'. What a girl.

**(A/N: so I'm doing the rest of the chapter in Chloe's point of view)**

CPOV

I sat on Liz's bed, we had just finished a scary movie and now I was sitting her waiting for Liz and tori to get there PJ's on. It was 9:00PM and I was at her house for the whole day with her best friend Tori.

Liz and Tori came in Laughing.

"Hey chlo" Liz said sitting down in her new change of pink PJ's.

"Nothing" I said lying down.

"Okay, so I think we should make tonight interesting, I think we should play a game" Tori always scared me when she wanted to make thing 'interesting. Even scarier than the time I raised that dead bunny at school camp, lucky no one saw.

"Ooh, a game, what one?" Liz asked, always optimistic she is.

"Well I think we should play truth or dare" she said smiling.

"Cool" I said, we sat in a circle on Liz's queen sized bed.

"Okay Liz, truth or dare?" Tori asked.

"Truth" she smiled.

"Okay, have you and Brady gone to second base yet?" Tori asked, evil glint in her eye.

"NO WAY, I've only been with him for a week" she said shaking her head.

"Okay Chloe truth or dare?" Liz asked, if we were talking about love lives, even though I didn't have on I wasn't gonna say.

"Dare" I say

"Okay, I dare you to go down stairs and out onto the front porch and act like a chicken" I Laughed, very original. I walked down the stairs and out onto the porch, it was dark, so I hoped the people on this street were asleep. I squawked like a chicken while Liz and Tori laughed.

We returned to the room a minute late.

"Okay Tori, Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" she said, then she looked like she wanted to take it back

"No, can I take that ba-"

"Nope" I say, popping the 'P'.

"Fine" she said, but then smiled again.

"I dare you to go to the ugliest guy in school and declare your love for him" me and Liz laughed, usually I don't make fun of people, but this was a sleep over so what the hell. Tori spoke.

"Well, I can to that tomorrow, he's at my house now" she said.

"Ewe, not your brother, that would be weird" Liz said, still choking on laughter.

"No, I meant the guy sleeping at my house, by brother's best friend, _Derek Souza_" she said his name like it was an infectious disease. My head thought back to tutoring yesterday.

"Hey, I know him, he's my tutor" Tori and Liz stopped laughing and looked at me like ' WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT'.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked. I nodded.

"Oh you poor thing" Tori said.

"Isn't he like a gang banger or something?" Liz asked.

"Wait, what?" Gang banger?

"Yeah, apparently Simon and Dad are the only reason keeping him out of 'The pack'" Tori said scrunching her nose.

"Who is 'The pack'?" I ask franticly trying to proses my tutor could be a first class thug.

"Well, there a bunch of delinquents running round the streets, stealing, selling drugs, even killing" Liz said.

"So you're telling me that my tutor is a dangerous delinquent!" I remember how he looks. His big build, the way he crossed his arm's like he wished he wasn't there, his eyes looking bloodshot, his eyes a vibrant green, a really pretty gree-

"Chloe, Chloe" Liz said snapping her hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine" I say. "Do you think he would hurt me?" I asked, I spent Mondays and Thursdays with him.

"Don't worry, Simon and dad are agents the whole Gang shit, and Simon and dad are the only ones he listens to, so there opinion matters" I sighed. Liz's grandmother came in and told us it was ten o'clock, lights out.  
I know I'm being a drama queen, but this kept me awake for most of the night. Oh, God.

**Just so you know i'm really busy this week so chapter 4 might take a while, Keep reading, Bye Bye :p**


	4. His Number, My Car

**Chapter 4: i don't know were my car is but here's his number  
**

**Hey you, so this is like a filler chapter, I don't know, just read and Like :p sorry about the name, couldn't choose. :p  
**

DPOV

I left Simons house at five PM so I could get back in time to help Lydia with dinner, yes I cook.

I pulled up at the house and got out the car, my brothers rounded the corner laughing about something that Mark had said.

"Dude, that is so unfair" Mitchel said when he spotted me. "Sup ass-wipe" he yelled, making both my brothers laugh.

"Got that right, Mitchy. So where have you been?" he said leaning agents the house.

"I was at Simons" I said making a beeline for the door.

"Oh, no your not getting away Fuck face" Mathew said slamming his muscly hand agents the door frame.

" .ROOM" I say, sounding out the words like he is a deaf four year old (No offence to deaf four year olds).

I felt a sharp pain in my cheek, my head snapped right.

"I'm, not stupid Derek" he said, he was faster, stronger and older, and considering he was my brother, I didn't push him any further. He dropped his and I cautiously walked by him.

Lydia stud in the kitchen to my left and gave a knowing smile.

"You need help?" I asked already walking over to the kitchen.

"Actually, could you set the table instead, I'm making my mamma's recipe" she said smiling, trying to hide her in ingredients behind her back.

I nodded pulling out the silver cutlery, ha , I still laugh at the fact that way back when people thought that werewolf's could be killed by silver, I mean really.

I set the table and helped bring out the food. We all sat at the table, well except dad, he was coming back tomorrow.

We ate in silence and when that was finished Lydia and I cleaned the dishes.

I sat in my room and read a book and waited for my brothers to finish there showers.

It was around nine when I went to bed, my brothers decided to not go out tonight, so I was gonna get as much sleep as I could.

The next day was a blur, me and Simon talked in geography and almost got caught, but thanks to the guy at the front who fell out of his chair sneezing, I was detention free.

I walked into the library and looked around for Chloe,_ maybe she forgot_, I went and sat down at the front and waited for her. Ten minutes later she showed up, face red and hair tussled.

"What happened to you" ii said from behind her, she jumped and squeaked, skittish as a kitten.

"Don't sneak up on people" she said sounding like she was out of breath.

"Where were you?" I asked walking towards the tutoring rooms.

"I almost forgot" she said smoothing her hair, I had just noticed she had red streaks in her hair. Her face was one that looked like it belonged to a twelve year old, but the rest of her said different, and the streaks did make her look fifteen, even though she was sixteen. The tutoring rooms were a small room with a small round table in the middle. I sat down at the chair and waited for her to sit down. The whole lesson she worked on a science assignment, only helping her do 95% of it.

I was shoving my hands in my pocket and felt a crinkle of paper in it, I pulled it out and remembered Simon had asked me to give Chloe his number.

"Um, Chloe" she looked up at me with big round blue eyes and nodded.

"My friend Simon wanted me to give you his number" I say pushing the peace of paper across the table, she picked it up and looked at it.

"He wants you to call him" I say getting up,

"Okay, so I have to go now, its past five" I got up and walked out.

"Thank you" she said, just remembering I was there. I nodded and left.

I walked to my locker to get my car keys, my locker was always neat, but when I opened it, it was a complete mess. I banged my head agents my locker, my brothers had broken in and stolen my car keys.

"GOD DAMN!", not that I didn't mind walking home, but I DID mind the fact that they would probably bring it home all smashed up or possibly not at all. Lucky I was ensured.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Are you okay?" Chloe's voice came from behind me. I turned around.

"Yeah, my, um, brothers stole my car" I say closing my locker.

"Oh, that sucks, haw are you getting home?" she asked walking towards me.

"I'm just gonna walk" I say turning away from her. I was almost halfway down the hall when I heard running.

"Hey! Wait!" Chloe yelled running up next to me.

"Do you w-want a r-ride" she asked stuttering. I wouldn't mind getting I ride, but I did want to walk.

"Nah, I'll be fine, bye" I said walking out the front door of the school and down the street.

I got home at sunset and immediately got into the shower. My brothers had gone out tonight; I'll probably be getting, like, a million speeding fines in the mail. I just prayed that they didn't blow it up, and there was a 70% chance that they would.

I went to bed after an hour of homework and a very large dinner with dad.

Dad was a lot less distant that before, but still, he never noticed that Mark, Mathew and Mitchel were never here, almost as much as him.

On Wednesday at lunch Simon and I sat at our table near the back of the cafeteria.

"Hey can I come over to your house on the weekend?" I ask, hoping to get away from my brothers, who have not bought my car back so either A) it's at the bottom of Lake Eire with burn marks all over it, or B) they had put it in the shop from a busted tire. Option 'A' is way more likely, but hey I can hope right.

"Nah, sorry, my grandpa's sick, so I'm going to visit him this weekend" he said stabbing his salad.

I nodded, I've only met Simon's grandpa twice, but he seemed to like me and Simon really loves him.

When dad heard the news of Simon's grandpa he said that we should go visit him sometime soon. Like he has the time.

Dad took us to the park on Sunday for some good ol' daddy-son bonding.

Well it was good until 'The pack' showed up. They all gave me dirty looks, Mark, Mathew and Mitchel all left, apparently 'The pack' means more to them.

Me and dad went out to get a pizza and then went bowling. We went home and watched T.V.

I went to bed right after my shower, the only sounds in the house were Lydia and dad's snoring down stairs. I sleep well until my big headed brothers came into the house, forgetting that YES we do need sleep. Well at least I got my car back the next day, three dents in two doors all lights smashed and not a single window in the car. Well at least the engine was still there. Yeah, no it wasn't.

**Sorry for the swearing :p I guess this was a loooong filler chapter, but a chapter nun-the less. So if you guys want me to keep going comment or something :p**


	5. Best Friends Girlfriend

**Sorry about the wait my peoplez :p  
**

**Chapter 5: Best friends girlfriend**

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Simon smiling; I followed his vision and saw Chloe smiling at him. She walked over to him and sat down, I listened in: "Hey, did you get my number?" Simon asked showing his bright smile.

"Yeah, sorry about your Grandpa, is he okay" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if we could get together after school?" he said. I felt wired now, my stomach was doing flips.

"Well I have tutoring, but I hope he doesn't mind" she said looking really worried, wonder why.

"Kay, see ya at the front of the school" I said, then she left to go and sit with her friends outside. I walked over to him and sat down.

"What was that?" even though I knew.

"Is it okay if I take Chloe out after school?" Simon asked. I really had no idea why I wanted to say no but I said yes instead.

"Thanks Derek" he said. The wired feeling returned.

The bell rang and I left to go to Math. Math was one of my favourite subjects; I was in college algebra and science, both way to easy.** (A/N: there are people, who are average at math, then there are those who are smart, and then there is Derek. And at the bottom of them all there is me :p).**

Math was really drawn out today; Mr Wilconson looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Normally I wouldn't care, at all, but he came up to my desk at the back of the room.

"Mr Souza, could you please issue the home work on my desk?" he said putting his head down on the desk next to me.

I got up and grabbed the homework. I gave it to everyone and went to sit back down. I really hated asking if people were okay because usually they just complain and don't even get to the point, but I shook Mr Wilconson awake.

"Sir, get up" I said, he looked up and frowned.

"I'm sorry Mr Souza, it's that annoying group keeping my up all night with their yelling and fighting" he said sighing face palming.

"You mean 'The pack'?" _Kind of obvious Derek_.

"Yes" that's all he said before the bell rang. I walked to science, and sat in my seat, again at the back of the class room, and waited for the end of the day.

Lydia was taking care of her grand kids and dad was going to New York for the rest of the week.

I was doing my homework when Mark came into my room.

"We're going to the mall, wanna come?" he asked leaning agents the door frame.

"No" I say flatly, finishing my science homework.

"Oh, come on D, Move it, spend a little time with your brothers" he said walking up to me and sitting on my desk.

"Whatever" I say getting up and walking out of my room, Mark practically bouncing down the stairs behind me.

I was dragged to the local mall, and strait to the food court. I was kind of scared that if I got any food that my brothers would poison, but I was hungry and willing.

"So, haw is our little anti-social brother?" Mitchel asked riffling up my hair.

"Fine" I say pushing his hand away.

"No, dummy, details" Mathew said leaning across the table.

"Nothing important, Simon and me played the new video game he got" I said trying to look interested in what I was saying.

"Well, well, speak of the Devil" Mark says pointing, "And he has a babe with him" Mark got up and started to walk over, the others following. I shot up and stud in front of them.

"Come on leave him alone, he's on a date" I say, they looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"Well, we should at least meat her" Mark said pushing past me. They walked over and I quickly fell in step with my brothers.

"Try not to be ass's to her and Simon" I said harshly.

"Simon" I said, he turned around to face me, his face drained of colour, _sorry_ I mouthed to him.

"Well if it isn't Sisi boy"** (A/N: I couldn't think of a better nickname, Fail :p) **Mark said swinging his large arm over Simons shoulders.

"Hey" he said, I could tell he was scared of my brothers, I mean who wouldn't.

"So, who's the babe?" Mitchel asked pointing to Chloe who was standing at the Macdonald's cash register. Thank God.

"Chloe" he said, I could see he was trying to get away from Mark.

"how did you to love birds meat?" Mitchel asked. That wired felling from lunch came back when he said love birds.

"Well, D-Derek set me up, he's tutoring her" he stuttered. They all looked at me and smiled.

"Aww, D's a little match maker, cute" they all started snickering. And now Chloe was coming back. Yay.

**CPOV**

I got Simon and me a soft serve each. I gave the lady at the counter the money and walked back to Simon. Our date had been going really well, I mean no ghost's popped up out of nowhere. So good, so far. I was walking back to Simon when I saw Derek he was with Simon and three other boys, they all looked over at me, Derek and Simon looked really worried, but the other boys looked at me like I was a light to a moth.

"Hey S-simon who are your friends?" I say stopping a meter away from the group of boys.

"We were just leaving" Derek said looking really edgy.

"Aww, come on can't we chat?" The boy that had his arm over Simon said, smiling at me, a perfect row of teeth showing. The three boys all had light brown/blond hair and hazel eyes; they all had the same body build as Derek, only they were all wearing tight tops, showing their muscles. '_I wonder if Derek looked like that undern-! No you're on a date with Simon'_.

"W-who are you g-guys?" I finally asked, curse my stuttering. They all smiled at me.

"We are little Derek's big brothers" The guy that had his arm over Simon said, now going and noggying Derek. I never thought I would ever see Derek get noggied, and it was kind of funny.

"Yeah and we were just leaving" he said through gritted teeth, lightly pushing his brothers off.

"Seeya Simon" Derek said pushing his brothers in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, bye-bye Sisi, seeya cutie" they yelled over their shoulders. That sent chills up my spine.

I turned back to Simon; his mouth was in a tight line.

"Come on; wanna go catch a m-movie?" I asked pulling him along. He nodded and I handed him his ice-cream and we walked to the movies. I couldn't stop thinking about what Tori and Liz had said, his brothers were all wearing jackets that when they turned around you could se the back had a wolf howling at the moon and it had in red letters 'The pack' so I guess that was kind of obvious. But I hoped he wasn't involved, I had no idea why I cared so much, but I did.

DPOV

"What the hell, you guys are such perv's" I said getting into the car. I mean they were basically raping her with their eyes.

"We were just having a little fun, D" Mitchel said smiling, as we pulled out of the car park.

"Well you shouldn't be harassing her" I said, immediately wishing I had said 'them' instead of 'her'. They all turned around, even Mark, who was driving.

"Oh my goshness, our baby bro got a mate!" Mark said jumping in the back to hug me. They all yelled and started nuggieng me and pinching my cheeks.

"Oi, leave me alone" I said pushing away their hands, "I Don't like her" I said looking at my hands" '_I can't like her'_.

"oh, come on D, don't be like that, I'm sure Simon wouldn't mind sharing" Mathew laughed. It was horrible, I was crushing on my beast friends girlfriend. As soon as the car started to roll to a stop I shot out of the car and ran towards the house and locked myself in my room, trying to distract myself from the fact that I, Derek Souza, was in love with Chloe Saunders, my best friend's girlfriend.

**Dun Dun Dun! I KNEW IT :p**


	6. Almsot

**WELCOME BACK, your here, I'm Here. YAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAY. sorry for the update wait (TeeHee, that rymes :p)  
**

**CHAPTER 6: Almost.**

The rest of the week was boring, well, besides the fact that Simon and my brothers wouldn't shut up about Chloe.

It was different at tutoring on Thursday, Chloe was all fidgety and shift eyed.

"What's up" I say, making her jump a foot in the air. "You're so damn skittish" I pointed out.

"What are you talking about" she said, her breathing still fast.

"You look like you just hid a bomb in the school, why so anxious?" I asked leaning across the table.

"Um-m, w-w-well I-I, u-um-"

"BREATH" I say clicking my fingers in her face.

"Right, thanks, u-um, w-well, I have a test next week and I'm not prepared" She was SO lying, but I'll bite.

"Well I can come over tomorrow" I say, I got up to gather my stuff.

"Really? Thanks"

"Yeah, seeya" I said leaving the room.

I got home and put my bag away, Lydia was making afternoon tea in the kitchen.

"Hey, Derek" she said coming out from behind the counter.

"Yeah" I say halfway up the stairs.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Going over to Chloe's to help her study" I say

"Good" and that's all she said.

I pulled on some old cloths, I was going to work on my car, dad had gotten me the parts for me.

I was sweating like a pig and covered in car oil and grease. I had just put in the new engine in when the sun finnished setting.

"Derek" I turned around to see my brothers coming towards me smiling. GREAT.

"What do you guys want?" I say wiping my hand on my jeans.

"You have been somewhat of a good brother to us," Mark said smiling, "and The Pack has taken our word that you are a strong, smart werewolf" he chucked a jacket at me, it was black and had a wolf howling at the moon with red letters saying 'The pack'.

"Wait, what, you want me to be in The Pack" I said generally surprised. My brothers had always harassed me to join The Pack but now that they had given me the jacket, it meant that they were actually serious.

"Yep" they said in unison.

"I won't. You guys know this" they all sighed.

"Fine, just think about it" Mathew sighed as they all walked inside. I don't know what there reason was for the sudden change in attitude, but I wasn't really ready to find out.

On Friday Simon and I sat at our table.

"I really am gonna miss grandpa" Simon said, his eyes downcast.

"It really sucks" I say. Simon was leaving tomorrow to go to his grandpa's funeral, his grandpa was totaly awesome, he even invited me to christmas the first time i met him.

"It's okay, at least he's with grandma" Simon really didn't deserve this.

"Hey, what's with the jacket?" Simon said, finally noticing my jacket.

"Um, my brothers gave it to me, and they wanted me to weir it" I said.

"Are you considering becoming part of "The Pack"?" he asked confused, a couple of heads turned our way.

"No duface, they just asked me to weir it" Simon nodded then went back to eating, his eyebrows knitted together.

It was just strange sitting in Chloe's little red camry apollo, It was a little to small for me, but that wasn't the real problem; the tension in the air was as thick as butter.

"Haw w-was sch-school?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Um it was good, what about you?" I asked for no reason.

"Good, my friend Liz almost fell into a bin" she said.

"Um. Why?" confused.

"long story"

"I have time".

Turns out you shouldn't go waking by the boys locker room without nose plugs, or you could faint. And my nose picks up every scent in there, so i felt her pain (and nausea).

We got to Chloe's 'House', it was the pent house on top of some flashy looking apartments .

"Here we are," she opened the door and I walked in "and thanks for helping with the test it means alo-" she suddenly cut off. I turned around and she was just standing there.

"What?" I say turning around, it was really hot in the room so I took of my jacket, her bright blue eyes followed my hand as I placed my jacket on the hook.

"I didn't know you were in T-The P-Pack'" she said frozen.

"I'm not in The Pack'," She relaxed, "But my brothers are" her brow creased.

"Anyway, is this the lounge room?" I ask walking into a room with a big-ass plasma and huge windows covered by dark blue curtains. Chloe sat down on the coach and spread her books out on the coffee table.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked

"No, let's just start" I said, I sat down and waited to endure hours of pain.

"Uggh! I can't do this" Chloe said falling of the coach and lying down on the floor covering her face in frustration.

"It's simple" I say looking over the equation for the complicated part.

"Sorry I'm not a _genius_ like _you_" she said, and then she threw a pillow at my chest. No one dose stuff like that, except Chloe.

"Just try" I say chucking the frilly white pillow back at her.

"Oh, should I?" she said sitting up, she threw at me, but instead of hitting me chest it hit me right in the face.

"O.o" she said, I smile spread across my face, she got up and ran. I chased her down the hallway with the pillow.  
She ran into, from what I could smell. Yes, smell. Was her room. It was all blue and pink, her strawberry scent was over powering, so much that I didn't realise her when she smacked my arm with a huge pillow than ran over to the other side of her bed.

"Not fair, you have huge pillows" As soon as I said it. As soon as I said it. She started laughing.

I threw my pillow at her, her hair flew every were and the look on her face.

"What are you laughing at Souza" she said, I was laughing like I had never laughed before; I fell onto the floor and leaned agents the wall. She fell onto her bed and laughed for what seemed like hours.

She looked over at me and smiled, her bright blue eyes shining. Her eyes. It had gotten colder when the sun had gone down so I had put my jacket back on, but now I could feel my howl face turn bright red.

"Um, Study" I say getting up and walking out the room, I was standing in the foyer when Chloe caught up.

"Is this your family?" I asked looking at a photo taken on the beach of a woman that looked like Chloe, only her hair was completely blond , she was standing next to a man with dark brown hair and blue dark blue eyes, and in the middle of them both was a Strawberry blond, blue eyed Five year old.

"Yeah, there my parents and me, that's the last photo I had with my mum" her blue eyes clouded over.

"What happened, to your mum?" I asked.

Silence.

"we had just gotten home from the beach and I had left my toy at a bakery just outside of town and mum went to go see if she could find it, but it was raining and late at night and some guy was drunk and T-boned her car and it whent over the bridge. But no one is really here anyway, dad's always some were for work, and Aunt Lauren is the ER Doctor" she turned from the picture next to the front door and started walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed her hand.

"I'm here" She turned around. I leaned down….

"Chloe I'm hom-" I turned around to see, from what I could tell, Chloe's very shocked Aunt. "GET AWAY FROM MY NIECE!" she yelled and charged at me, swinging her grocery bag at my head. I pulled Chloe out of the way.

"HAW DID OU GET IN HERE?" She said grabbing Chloe from me.

"AUNT LAUREN, chill" Chloe said, "he's my tutor" she said grabbing her Aunts arm.

"Ah, No, He's In The Pack'" she said pointing at my jacket.

"No, It's just…..Never mind" She said "I think you should just go Derek" She said, eyes blurry. I left quickly leaving my books. Later that night i let it sink in. I** almost** kissed my Best friends Girlfriend.

**Greatings, and formalities Human race :p . have you noticed that this - ;p Emoticon look like an evil person with a swolen _tongue_.**

**Any wayz I'm still real sorry 'bout the late up-date. as for readers of the future, enjoy all of The Only One Who Can Save Me (can't remember why i named it that :p)**

**Any way Enjoy PENUTBUTTER JELLY TIME :p**

**AND A BIG THANKS TO CANADA MY BIGGEST READERS**


End file.
